Twisted Love SalienYoko
by XLeafeonGlaceonX
Summary: dis was written by me and mi friend Labia


It was dark and quite as Salien entered Yoko's bedroom. His maid had told her that Yoko asked to see her in his room tonight. I wonder why he called me for …it sounded urgent though but not as much… probably to make my life more miserable. She thought. As soon as she was in the room the door behind her slammed shut. Soon followed the clicking of the lock. As Salien turned around to face the room, suddenly out of the darkness hand reached out for her and grabbed her and slammed her into the wall as lips were pressed against hers. Hungrily. Salien was scared to dead she didn't know who was her attacker, instinct told her to run and fighter to get away but the only thing she could do was stare in those golden eyes of her attacker, filled with hungry, desire, lust and so much more. Salien couldn't do anything as she stared back in those and as realization settled in her that her attacker was none other than Yoko. Her eyes went wide with shock. Her lips parted as she gasped, taking the opportunity Yoko put his tongue in her mouth deepening the kiss. Soon they both were out of breath and somehow Salien was able to push Yoko away. Salien lips were red and swollen from Yoko's Kisses. The more he looked at Salien the more lust and desire he felt for her. "W-Wh-What are you doing?" Salien asked catching her breath. Yoko didn't say anything just looked at her. He was driven made with lust of heat. He looked at her thought he was devouring her body through her cloths. The next thing Salien knew was that she was thrown on the bed. Yoko moved so fast that she didn't even realize she was begin held and thrown on the bed till. He was upon her. "Y-Yo-Yoko" was all she could say before his mouth was upon hers kissing roughly. Her arms came up to push him off her, but Yoko was faster he grabbed both her hand and pinned them above her head. She tired to loosen his grip, which only made him grip tighter. She was scared to death by his wild dangerous side but somehow she found herself excited to see what he would do next. One of his hands had her pinned to the bed while the other was busy tearing her cloths up. There was a full moon out Salien could see it from the corner of her eyes. the windows were open, from it came a little bit of the moon little, making it a bit easier for her to see. Yoko kissed his way down her neck to her collarbone to her nipples. Salien held her breath as YoKo took one of her nipples in his mouth sucking, nibbling, and even biting it. This caused her to moan aloud as he bit her nipples even harder. She could feel herself get wet between her legs. Salien wasn't fighting anymore to get away but was as much in heat as Yoko, though a part of her mind screams to get away from him. His grip loosened on her arms and soon he let her arms free from his grip, as he used it massaged her other breast , taking the nipple between his fingers and slowly pinching it as well as massaging it while he sucked on the other. After a while he did the same to the other nipple. While his free hand inched down her body to her vagina. Only to find it wet. Yoko hadn't expected her to be as wet as she was, that only made his lust for her grow even more. Now he had to be inside her. As he started to massaged her clit Salien moaned helplessly. As he slowly massaged her clit driving her mad with need. Suddenly he put two of his finger into her virgin hole, as he massaged her clit with his thumb causing her to gasp and moan at the same time. Yoko looked in her eyes as he started stroking his fingers into her, her eyes were filled with lust, and desire for him and only him. She gripped the sheets on the bed, her became harsher as she arched back as he felt her vagina walls tighten around his fingers as she came. He was also out of breath watching her cum on his finger was something…. She moaned his "Yoko" as she came. Yoko suddenly pulled away from her but still hovering over her body, he quickly took of his pants. As he spread he legs apart, he swiftly thrusts his enlarged member in her tight virgin hole. "This m-might hurt a b-bit." He said as he pushed it inside her. He kissed her as she screamed from the pain caused by his enlarged member as it broke the walls of her virgin pussy. Now his whole cock was in her no longer virgin pussy, as he waited for her pain to subside. As her screams turned to moans against his lips, he started to move his staff slowly in and out of her, as he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he did already. Soon Salien started to move with him meeting him half way through, and soon started moaning his name. That did the trick, his control collapsed, and he started going faster and harder into her. Soon Yoko felt her inner walls tighten around his enlarge staff, as she came moaning his name. he loved it each time she said his name while in heat. he soon felt himself near the edge, as he shoved his staff in her faster and harder. soon he groaned as he spilled his seeds into her womb. Salien had felt him cum in her and could still feel him ejects his cum as he lie on her whispering "Your are mines and only mine." As both lie still for a moment panting and breathing hard. Soon after a while Yoko moved taking his semi-cock out of her pussy, which was now filled with "his seed", he grinned at the thought. He went to bathroom. Salien felt the loss of warmth as Yoko parted away from her. But soon returned with a wet towel and started to clean the blood and cum on her thighs, and soon took her to the bath and took a bath with her. Soon after that Salien fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
